


action

by spacecleavage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just a Kiss, short fic, some sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lackingstealth requested Clarke as an actress and Bellamy as her costar’s stunt double who has more chemistry with her than she does with her costar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	action

Clarke is at the buffet table trying to pick out some food that hadn’t been sitting there too long, seriously flies were starting to gather, when she felt Bellamy sidle up beside her.

“Can I help you?” she asked as she gave him a lingering glance, he looked so buff and hot in his tight shirt, much better than her co-star. She looked over to the man whose was picking his teeth with his finger, quite happily ignoring the disdained looks he was getting.

“How is your day going?” he asked congenially, a small smirk graced his lips (it was graced because those lips were a gift from God and anyone whose got to touch those lips were blessed).

“How do you think?” they had been stuck here for an extra hour trying to get these few stunts and shots done, but her co-star just wasn’t into it and to be honest neither was she, it was meant to be the moment where she punched him and then kissed him. That was really hard to do when Her co-star’s breath smelled rotten and he couldn’t keep his eyes off her breasts (lecherous creep). When really, all she wanted to do was lay a big, blow your socks off kiss onto the hunk of man before her.

“Let’s try again,” the director called out from his spot. Clarke dropped her… food? If it could be called it, she dropped it in the bin and moved to the set.

Once again they went through the moves, Clarke punched Bellamy and then would grab his head and kiss him, only it would switch to Sam she was kissing.

“Action!” the director called and she did the same thing she had done the last two times, only a part of her said screw it, I want to be blessed, so she pulled up Bellamy’s and planted a kiss on his perfect lips.

Her skin crawled, and bolts of pleasure ran across her body as he pushed her hair back from her face and pressed his lips harder against hers.

She didn’t hear the director say cut, or the producer try to yell at them, nothing mattered except that Bellamy’s heavenly (ok, maybe they were sinful) lips were against hers. And fuck did it feel good.


End file.
